RWBY: Ever After
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Salem is dead. Ozpin has been freed from his curse. What else is their left to do after happily ever after? The story keeps going as they begin families of their own. Renora, Black Sun, Salamander, White Knight, and Rose Garden.
1. As Snow Falls

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The image of Lie Ren pacing the floor of the hospital waiting room with a cast wrapped around his hand was almost comical as the rest of the longtime friends sat and waited for the ok, for the doctors to allow Lie and then the others into Nora's room. The now twenty-eight-year-old man was a nervous wreck, with bags under his eyes so deep it looked as if he hadn't slept for months. But, knowing Nora, he probably hadn't especially with all her crazy pregnancy shenanigans.

"Lie," Jaune called out to his long-term friend and teammate. His first name still felt weird coming out of his mouth but when both Nora and Lie became Ren's it was a necessity. "Calm down. I haven't seen you this nervous since your wedding day."

"That's because I haven't had another important day since my wedding day," Lie snapped back quickly- his pacing showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Nora is going to be fine," Jaune continued to attempt to comfort his friend as he wore a hole into the already thin hospital carpet. "She had enough strength to break your hand while you helped her with breathing. I think she can push a human being out of her body."

"I will remember this when Weiss is in the delivery room with your firstborn."

"Don't drag me into this," Weiss interrupted their bantering as she filed at her nails. Her grooming habits had only gotten worse with pregnancy. It was almost impossible to get her to leave the house without assuring her she looked stunning a million times. To make matters worse, she was only just starting to finish her first trimester at four months of the pregnancy.

"Are you really sure you want to stay," Blake leaned over to ask Sun as she continued flipping through the pages of her book. The novel rested on her heavily swollen belly as her head fell onto the monkey Faunus' shoulder. She had been fairly calm throughout the whole pregnancy and was only two months away from her delivery window. Which was a good thing, considering how much Sun had panicked the whole time. "It could still be a few hours before the baby is actually born."

"A few more hours?" Sun squeaked, clearly fighting off the fainting spell he was feeling coming on.

"Has anyone seen Ruby and Oscar?" Ilia asked as she entered the waiting area, her arms filled with the various food and drink the married couples had requested. "I thought they would have been here my now."

"Oh, Oscar and Ruby won't be here until after the baby is born," Yang noted as she took her drink from her wife and pecked her on the cheek. "Since Ruby is in her first trimester still, Oscar is worried that the stress will make her miscarriage. So they're going to stay at home till Lie has finished his pacing."

"I'm going to remember what you all said when your children are born," Lie growled as his pacing began to quicken.

"Too bad Ilia and I aren't having kids," Yang teased with a laugh as she began to help Ilia pass out the food. Ilia winced at the words though. It wasn't that they didn't want to have children. They really would like to have at least one child since Ilia was an orphan and Yang never really had a mother. However, Yang had been in too many fights and it severely damaged her uterine lining making it impossible for her to have children. As for Ilia, the White Fang had exposed her to so much dust in their raids back in the day that she was now just infertile.

Sensing her wife's distress, she squeezed her hand in comfort. Yang sometimes forgot that Ilia didn't have the same way of laughing off tragedies that her family had. Ilia squeezed back with a small smile. They would try for adoption, but for now, that wasn't really an option.

"Lie, your wife is crowning," a doctor spoke causing Lie to stop dead in his tracks and make everyone look up. "If you would come with me please, we'll get you in sterilized to cut the umbilical cord."

Lie Ren didn't have to be told twice as he followed the doctor, quickly on his heels and rushed into the medical attire to assure the safety of his child. His child. The idea still seemed so foreign to him. Sure it had been almost six years since Nora and himself got married, but never did they think they could start a family. Most huntresses and hunters suffer the same fate of infertility as Ilia and Yang. Yet, somehow, himself and most of his friends had been blessed to have children.

When he was finally shown into the hospital room, his eyes first zeroed in on Nora. She was laying back, almost limp, as she panted and her eyes fluttered trying to fight off sleep. Lie swallowed hard and walked over to were the nurse was holding a little squirming bundle that let out soft cries. Taking the scissors from the doctor he cut where he was told and then they handed the baby boy over to Nora to hold. Her hold was weak and Lie went over to help his wife support their son.

Their son. It almost didn't feel real. A smile broke across his face and he laughed, kissing the top of Nora's head as their baby boy nursed for the first time. "Hey Lie," Nora almost sighed as she readjusted the baby in her arms now that she was recovering a little. "I don't think any of the names we had picked out would work."

"Why do you say that?" Lie asked with a cock in his eyebrows. She nodded down to the baby and he understood what she was getting at. Though the matted mess of hair, they could see the baby's hair was neither the ginger of his mothers or the jet black of his fathers. It was white as freshly fallen snow.

He was albino.

Lie simply shrugged and kissed the top of Nora's head again and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Yuki," was all that Lie said with a calming smile. "Yuki Ren."

"Yuki, I like it." Nora smiled and they stayed like that in peace while their Yuki finished nursing so the nurses could get to cleaning him up and let both mother and baby rest. "Sorry about your arm by the way. I wasn't expecting the jolt from the contraction to be that bad."

"It's alright," Lie laughed as he sat on the edge of his wife's bed. "I've gotten worse injuries from you in bed."

They both laughed and kissed each other, Lie moving to lay on part of the bed while Nora rested her head on his shoulder and they both rested.

Yuki Ren, born on the sixteenth of February as a soft snow fell outside of the window, would be only the first of the children to come and the shenanigans were only beginning.

* * *

BRK: So this was mostly written at 4 in the morning because I need a domestic fluff story to counteract all the drama and plot driven stuff I'm also working on. Totally self-indulgent but if you would be so kind to review and follow this story it would be lovely and in return, I promise there will be plenty of backstory as to how a ton of these work and how they happened cause I know at least one of my ships is a little out there. Also, note that this is all supposedly after Salem has been beat and Ozpin has been able to move on from his curse so Oscar is just Oscar again, but with the knowledge and memories Ozpin left him.

Yuki: Japanese for snow


	2. Sleepless in Menagerie

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sound of crying, which had originally made Blake panic, now made her grown as she pulled herself out of bed. It had been almost a full month since their son, Shadow had been born but he was still just as fussy about sleeping through the night as he was when they brought him home. Ren and Nora had been lucky with Yuki he was sleeping through the night after five days and consistently after two weeks. Unfortunately for Blake and Sun, poor little Shadow had colic. This led to him waking them up every few hours crying.

They had opted to keep the crib in their room at Belladonna manor where Blake and Sun were living in Menagerie. This was to save them from having to walk quietly so far to comfort their crying son. As blake approached the crib, she picked him up and bounced him up and down in her arms to try and sooth the baby. His snow leopard tail curled and thrashed around in agitation as he continued to cry as she mumbled sweet words of nothing and rubbed his back.

Softly she began to hum, after running out of words to say to the baby boy. It was a simple little tune she had heard Weiss sing to her unborn baby. It was a catchy lullaby from Atlas that had suck in Blake's head and as a result, it became what she sang to Shadow on nights like this. Her parents told her jokingly after they found out what was wrong that it was karma. Since she was the same way when she was just a baby.

Blake would be lying if she said it was a little unsettling how much like him her son was. The same inky hair, almond-shaped gold eyes, and same pale complexion. All of it was her.

She really didn't want him to be like her. When she was a child was reckless and ran away from everything, without any regard for the possible consequences. It was the reason that her friend and once lover lost her arm. It was the reason her husband had gotten stabbed in the shoulder by her other friend. It was the reason her childhood friend ended up so lost and alone. She didn't want that for her little Shadow.

Blake wanted him to be bright and sunny like his father. Wear his heart on his sleeve, and always do the right thing no matter how scary it may seem. That's what she wanted from her son not who she was. "You're lucky I love you," she muttered to the baby boy who had finally calmed down. She kept rocking him tough, enjoying the one moment of peace with him.

"I hadn't even said anything yet," Sun whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and looked down at their son.

"You are still always looking to be the center of attention," Blake teased before finally placing her son back into the crib and tucking him back in. He had his tail curled around himself now and was sucking on the end of it.

"He gets that from me you know, the sucking on the tail. I did that until I was about five," Sun lamented as they continued to look over their son.

"I wish he was more like you, maybe we could get some sleep then," Blake laughed quietly but to her surprise, Sun didn't laugh back. Curious about her husband's unusual behavior, she tilted her head to the side and blinked at him. His sky blue eyes stared at her dead on, clashing with a passion that reminded her of when she was just seventeen and he was finally forcing her to let people in.

"I want nothing more than for him to be just like you." He said it with such seriousness that Blake wasn't even quite sure it was her goofball of a husband speaking.

"Why would you wish that on him?" Blake asked when she broke eye-contact, her ears turning in on themselves in shame. "I was a horrible person when I was a kid. I rebelled and spat on my parents. I got my friend- got you- hurt on multiple occasions because I ran away."

"But you aren't running away anymore." She could feel his arms twisting her around to look at him but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes until Sun gently lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "You learned from your mistakes, which isn't something everyone can admit to. I can't think of anyone more qualified to show our son our the world works."

She couldn't tell if she was genuinely touched by her husband's statements or if she was sleep deprived to the point of finding everything sappy; either way, her eyes began to mist and she kissed him gently. "How do you always know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better?"

"Talent," he bragged as he kissed the top of her forehead again. Just as if Shadow could sense the moment was over he began to cry again and both parents groaned.

"Your turn," Blake said as she slinked back over to their bed to leave Sun alone with their son. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sun laughed softly to himself before picking up his son and beginning to rock him back and forth the way Blake had earlier.

"You know Shadow. You have a really amazing momma." And as if in agreement Shadow fell back asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

Of course, that trend wouldn't continue, but it was nice for at least one night.

* * *

BRK: Ta-Da Black Sun child. I really do feel like Blake would not want her child to be just like her. Almost in the sense, I bet Ghira didn't want Blake to end up like him in his youth but she ended up that way anyway. Just a little headcanon of mine, but that is what most of this story is anyway. Head cannons. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you have any head cannons for Blake and Sun as parents. Until next time, later gators!

Shadow: The silhouette produced by an object obstructing a light source.


	3. Ice Queen and Flower Child

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Weiss Schnee had her back pressed against the yellow walls of the nursery, opposite from where the crib was. Living in a vale townhouse Weiss really had no problem with the new life she has set out to build with Jaune. When they found out they were going to be starting a family, the couple was overwhelmed with joy. However, now that the baby was here, Weiss was finding it was much more difficult for her to bond with her daughter then she would have thought.

It had been one week since Daffodil Schnee-Arc was born. Her father had taken to calling her Daphne and the little blonde girl already had him melt like putty in her hands. However, Weiss couldn't seem to find the same levels of affection that Jaune did for the bouncing baby girl. She just seemed like any other baby to the ex-heiress. This had lead to the current awkward situation she was in.

Jaune had been patient with her till now. Being nervous around the baby wasn't uncommon for new mothers, especially ones where there were complications like there was for her. It hadn't been anything too serious but it still led to Weiss not being able to use pain medication while giving birth, and the pain of the whole ordeal still lingered in the back of her mind.

It didn't help that she didn't want to hurt the baby in any way. Not that she particularly thought she would, but with her past, she couldn't remember any kind of warmth from her parents as a baby. All her basic necessities were cared for by the servants. The same thing happened when Whitley came along. She wasn't part of raising him, she really didn't know how to take care of a baby. Jaune had tried his hardest to show her that it wasn't as scary as she thought it was, and she thought she understood after the numerous amounts of classes she had taken with him. Even just visiting with little Yuki and Shadow had gone well, but now that it was her own child she was having doubts.

Jaune was away for the day. He had taken to teaching at Signal, insisting at least one of them not be active in the field while Daphne was still young. However, his maternity leave was over now. He would have and another two weeks but the school was desperate for teachers which led to him having to cut it short. This resulted in Weiss being left home alone with her daughter.

She could hear Daffodil start crying in her crib from a dirty diaper (and smell it), which caused her to sigh and make her way over to the crib with the snowflake mobile that Winter had given the couple as a baby shower gift. She lifted the little girl from the crib, careful to mind her head just as Jaune had taught her, and brought her over to the changing station.

It took a few tries for Weiss to finally get the new diaper on once Daffodil was all cleaned up, but of course, it didn't settle her unease. Her daughter had stopped crying now and had taken to a babbling coo that made just a fraction of Weiss's heart melt. But she still couldn't help but feel that something was missing and she was scared. How much longer until Jaune couldn't put up with it anymore? Would he leave her, or would he stay for the sake of images like her own mother did with her father?

"You know I'm trying don't you?" Weiss asked the baby who just looked up at her with wide ice blue eyes. Weiss carefully picked her up and swaddled her before moving over to a rocking chair was the baby in her arms. It was strange, she hadn't sat in the rocking chair with Daffodil since she was still in her belly. But for some reason, it started to feel right.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Weiss asked the baby who could only coo in response. "Alright, how about I tell you about the disaster that was your father and mine's wedding."

 _Weiss had lost count at the number of fiascos to happen on their wedding day. The bakers had dropped the wedding cake when they arrived to set the monstrosity up. The tailor had delivered the wrong dress at first, which made Winter shriek with rage. Ironwood's flight was coming in late so it looked like he wasn't going to be able to give her away. Somehow, Weiss stayed calm though as Blake piled her hair on her head and Nora did her make up. Ruby was officiating the ceremony so she was out checking on guests, while Yang tried to help keep Winter under control._

 _"You know," Blake began to note as she put on the final touches to Weiss' hair. "Most people would be bridezilla at this point."_

 _"Yeah," Nora was quick to agree as she set both Weiss' hair and makeup. "Even I got a little jumpy when I saw the weather showed rain and it was an outdoor ceremony."_

 _"I don't really know why I'm not panicking," Weiss stated after the cloud of hairspray finally dispersed. "I guess, I just really want to be married to Jaune no matter what happens."_

 _"You really have changed from the ice queen we first met," Blake complimented as she handed Weiss a mirror so she could see the back of her up-do._

 _"And you talk more then you used to," Weiss teased back as she stood from her place in front of the vanity and began to get dressed in the correct gown. It was a simple A-line dress with long lace sleeves and a lace detailing over the satin bodice. It really was a pretty dress. She was calm and content until Sun came into the room panting._

 _"What's wrong now?" Nora asked, placing her hands on her hips. Giving slightly more attitude then she really needed to._

 _"Jaune," Sun finally got out before standing up straight with the help of his wife. "Jaune is having a panic attack and he we can't get him to calm down."_

 _This was the first time Weiss had gotten visibly upset by any announcements of mishaps. Without another word, she marched out of her dressing room and over to where Jaune was supposed to be getting ready. What she saw broke her heart._

 _Even after years of work on his self-esteem, he still could find things that manage to set him off. Jaune was currently wound up into a tight ball and hyperventilating, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ren sat next to him in an attempt to calm him down but nothing the pink-eyed-man said seemed to do any good._

 _"Jaune," Weiss said softly as she drifted over to where he was huddled up._

 _"Weiss!" Jaune let out a yelp of panic and tucked his head further into his arms. "What are you doing here, I'm not supposed to see you before the ceremony?"_

 _"Oh please, there have been plenty of bad things to happen already. I don't think anything that bad could happen," Weiss scoffed as she placed a delicate hand on his cheek. "Now tell me what's wrong."_

 _"I'm such a screw-up," Jaune finally let out, his eyes looking up into Weiss'. "You are amazing and perfect in every way. Why are you marrying me? Why aren't you running for the hills?"_

 _Weiss had to fight back an eye-roll. This had been a constant conversation since they had first gotten together two years ago. However, every time it happened Weiss remained patient and gave him the same answers she did everytime. "Jaune, I'm marrying you because I love you. You might not be perfect but you're perfect for me. So, pull yourself together so I can say 'I do."_

 _It seemed to do the trick, as it did almost every time. He whipped his eyes and got to his feet, taking her hands to pull her up as well. There was a knock at the door. Oscar, telling them that it was time. Holding each other's hands they stood at the end of the aisle together. Their wedding party members already seated. Winter had apparently been fast at adjusting to the situation because no one seemed panicked the groom wasn't out there yet._

 _"You look beautiful by the way," Jaune said as he leaned to the side to whisper to her. She giggled, just like she always did._

 _"I know," she replied and they walked down the aisle together to the sound of the wedding march._

Weiss still smiled at that memory, even if it had been almost three years ago. It felt just like yesterday. She looked down to see Daffodil calmly sleeping in her arms, nuzzling into her chest. Weiss' heart squeezed in a way she hadn't felt since the first time Jaune told her that she loved her while she was in pajamas and had just woken up. She wanted to be closer to her daughter and pulled her close.

She hadn't noticed she wasn't alone though until she felt a peck on the top of her head. She blinked and looked up to see her husband standing over her, still in his wrinkled button-down shirt and khakis from work. "I knew you would be a good mother."

* * *

BRK: And here we are ladies and gentlemen. Weiss and Jaune's firstborn Daffodil Schnee-Arc. Reason for the hyphenation will probably be in a later chapter because I feel like it is something important that anyone in a serious relationship with Weiss who knew her past would want to discuss. Leave fed back and other miscellaneous headcanons you have because I always love to hear them. Until next time later gators!

Daffodil: A kind of yellow flower


	4. Stories under the Sun

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh Clem, you're supposed to drink the milk to wear it." Oscar couldn't help but smile as he wiped the stray drops of the liquid that dribbled down his daughter's chin. She was absolutely adorable in his totally-non-biased opinion. Clementine Rose was only a month old but he had been wrapped around her little fingers for much longer. He was already in love with her from the moment Ruby told him they were going to have a family of their own.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Oscar asked as he set the now empty bottle down and then leaned back onto the porch swing, enjoying the lingering summer breezes in mid-September. The little baby just cooed at him in response, her hazel eyes not focusing on anything in particular. "I suppose I would just be talking to myself, but I think I'm going to tell you anyway."

 _Oscar and Ruby had been doing the dishes after dinner that night. It was a fairly routine procedure for them- Ruby washed while Oscar dried and put away. It was a time they spent with just the two of them, something they hadn't really gotten to do in a while. Especially since they had just had Qrow and Taiyang over for dinner. The two men had left though shortly after as Tai still wanted to check in with Yang and Ilia before he headed home and Qrow didn't want to cause them to break a ton of dishes like his semblence had done last time._

 _Strangely though, the time was also spent mostly in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but there was a heaviness in the air Oscar hadn't expected. It just continued like that until they were done with the big pots and pans and onto the china and silverware._

 _"Hey, Oscar," Ruby finally spoke up._

 _"Yes, dear?" Oscar replied as he placed a plate on a dish rack to dry completely._

 _"How would you feel about starting a family?"_

 _Oscar shouldn't have been as surprised by the question as he was. All of their friends had started to have children of their own, and with recently finding out that neither Ilia or Yang could have children it had set the youngest couple on edge. He had finished his own time at the newly reformed beacon academy last year, graduating early at twenty-one instead of the usual twenty-two. It helped he still retained all of Ozpin's memories despite the old wizard's soul having finally moved on._

 _"I would love to have a family," Oscar stated simply. He couldn't think of a reason for them not to have a family. They were financially well-off, had been married for almost three years, and most importantly both of them had talked for years when they started dating how excited they were to have a family of their own. "You always said how you wanted to be a mother since you couldn't remember your own and my parents died when I was younger so I always wanted a family of my own too. I don't see why we shouldn't go ahead and start a family."_

 _Ruby let out a sigh of relief and Oscar smiled a little. Had she really been that nervous about him saying he didn't want one yet? "I'm so glad," Ruby finally stated and smiled at him her bright smile that had taken his breath away since he was fourteen years old. "Because I'm pregnant."_

 _CRASH_

 _Oscar, without realizing it, had dropped the plate he was drying at the sound of his wife's confession. His mind was racing, a father, he was going to be a father? He could remember the other's reactions to being parents. Lie had kissed Nora senseless when she announced the pregnancy last year at a big group dinner. Sun and lifted Blake in the air and spun her around, or so he said. Jaune had held Weiss and reassured her that it was going to be great, that he wasn't going to leave her and that she would be an amazing mother._

 _And what does Oscar do?_

 _He started crying._

 _"Oscar, are you alright? I know it's a bit sudden but I wasn't feeling well in the morning for a while and I had Yang take me to the doctor to confirm. I know it's a bit soon so I understand if you need a second to process."_

 _"It's not that," Oscar said quickly to reassure his increasingly panicking wife as he wiped furiously at his tears that just wouldn't stop coming. "I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do. When Ozpin said our souls would eventually merge together I thought my life was over. I remember how lucky I felt on the day we got married. And now? I find out my perfect wife is carrying our child. I don't think I could be happier then I am right now."_

 _Ruby let out a small giggle and kissed his cheek before holding him close, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as well. "You cried on our wedding day as well."_

 _He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I did, and I'll probably cry when she's born as well."_

 _Ruby pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at him. "She?"_

 _"Yep, we are going to have a little girl who will look just like you."_

 _"Well, I think we are going to have a little boy who will look just like you."_

 _They both laughed and just had a night of pure bliss that night._

Looking back on it, Oscar really had to laugh. They both ended up being only half right. He was right about having a little girl, but she looked almost exactly like him with the same deep chestnut hair instead of her mother's deep hair with red low-lights and hazel eyes instead of silver. Honestly, they had both been pretty relieved to find out she wouldn't be a silver-eyed warrior like Ruby. That she would get to choose her own destiny.

"You two still sitting out here?" Oscar looked out over their backyard to see Ruby approaching the house. She had gone over to Yang's earlier to make babysitting plans for their date that weekend.

"Just telling her a story," Oscar replied to his wife as she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing." She let out a giggle as she spoke and Oscar couldn't stop blushing, he really was just as in love with her as the day they met.

"Embarrassing yes, but not for you. Just telling her how I cried when I found out she would be joining our family." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought you were going to tell her how she got her name." Ruby had been craving the small and sweet orange fruit so much during her pregnancy that they joked they should name her that, only for her hazel eyes to share the same orange shade with hints of green that the fruit shared. It was too good and too cute to pass up.

"That's a story for when she can remember."

* * *

BRK: So this is introducing the last of the kids for now. As always head cannons about the couples are appreciated. Next time we go on babysitting adventures with Ilia and Yang! Until next time, later gators!

Clementine: The smallest fruit of the orange citrus family


	5. Baby Sitters VS Kids

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

When Ruby and Oscar had dropped baby Clementine off, Ilia and Yang had been expecting it. They were as prepared as they could be considering it was the first time they were doing an overnight sleepover. "Now, are you sure you have enough diapers?" Ruby asked as she handed the baby bag she had packed over to Yang.

"Of course, you know we keep two whole bags here just in case," Yang fired back with a sunshine grin spread across her face.

"And you remembered how to heat up her milk right?" Oscar checked handing Clementine over to Ilia who took the cooing baby eagerly.

"Place the bottle under warm water until it feels warm to the touch but not burning," Ilia reaffirmed as she adjusted Clementine to rest against her shoulder.

"And you are sure-" Ruby didn't even get to finish the rest of her concern before Yang cut her off.

"Ruby, we have this. Nothing is going to happen to our niece," the older sister reassured. "Now, get out of here you crazy kids!"

Oscar laughed at the statement, even though it was Ruby that finally had to drag him out of the house and away from his little girl. Ruby loathed the day that Clementine discovered boys. Maybe they would get lucky and she would be like Ruby, who didn't have any kind of sexual awakening till she was seventeen and Oscar had shoving roses in her face.

"Bye," Ilia called after the couple and began rocking the small child in her arms. "Now, how does our beautiful little niece feel like watching a movie?"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at the two of them and followed them into the living room. Ilia sat on the couch, readjusting Clementine again so she was cradled in her arms. Yang didn't stop instantly, instead, she went over to their tv and set a movie to play. It was a cheesy kids movie with a predictable plot and a happily ever after but Ilia and Clementine seemed to enjoy it so Yang didn't say anything. Instead, she popped some popcorn for her and Ilia and sat down next to her wife and niece.

There was a sweet moment of peace for about a half hour, then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Yang asked as she rose to her feet and began to head to the door.

"Maybe your dad forgot his key? or Ruby and Oscar changed their mind?" Ilia suggested but they both had a feeling that those scenarios weren't going to be the case.

When Yang opened the door she was exactly sure what to make of the scene in front of her. There on her porch was an exhausted-looking Blake and Sun. Sun having their baby boy strapped to his chest- his golden eyes scanning the room with the same caution his mother always did. It seriously unnerved her how similar they looked, if it wasn't for Shadow's more sunkissed complexion Yang would say Shadow could be Blake's younger brother.

"We need a favor," Blake said her voice dragging just like her eyebags.

"I can see that," Yang said in a deadpan. It earned her a glare from her best friend. "Ilia, babe, can you pause the movie and come here for a minute."

"What is it?" Ilia asked after the sound of the movie ceased. She moved from the living room to the kitchen where the front door was located. Sun could peer over the blonde and saw the chameleon Faunus.

"So, make that a really big favor," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Ilia asked as she readjusted Clementine once again.

"I'm here too," Sun whined but no one paid any attention to him.

"We were on a search and destroy mission in the area, and since my parents are away giving speeches to rally supporters for the new White Fang bills in the kingdom's governments we had to bring Shadow with. At first, we left him with the hunter's daycare, but they close to non-registered hunters to the facility after seven." Blake began to explain, eye beginning to tear up from stress. "So we need you to watch Shadow while we go finish the mission on the outskirts Vale? We should be back tomorrow."

There was a beat of silence.

"Of course we can watch him, how could I say no to spending time with my god-son!" Yang exclaimed excitedly while Ilia looked like her eyes were going to bug out of her sockets. It was already a handful to take care of one baby but two? What was Yang thinking? But Ilia knew their friend needed help so she bit her tongue to stop any protest, though she had to fight off her skin turning an olive green from the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Thank you so much, Yang you don't know how much this means to us." Blake gushed as she handed Yang the baby bag and then Sun handed over Shadow. The golden eyes baby looked around dazed but not overly confused. He had curled his fluffy white and black spotted tail up to his mouth and started sucking on the end as a comforting mechanism of sorts.

"It's no problem. We'll see you tomorrow." Yang's bright smile was almost enough to convince Ilia they had it under control. Almost, being the keyword. Blake and Sun left shortly after they said their cooing goodbyes to their baby boy and closing the door behind them.

However, almost the second the door closed both Clementine, who had been surprisingly calm during the whole encounter, and Shadow began to cry. Ilia was flustered, she wasn't used to crying children. Sure there was the occasional baby born in the white fang camps but they always got moved to a safer area shortly after being born. To Ilia's surprise, however, Yang didn't seem to react. Instead, she carried Shadow over to a make-shift changing table and set to work.

"Go ahead and heat up a bottle for Clementine, she's probably hungry," Yang suggested as she pulled her hair back and began to change Shadow.

"Ok," Ilia agreed not knowing what else to do. She placed Clementine in a little roller crib they had gotten for when she visited and set to work heating up the refrigerated milk under the tap water. "You are surprisingly good at this."

Ilia had said it without thinking but it was true. She hadn't expected Yang to stay so calm and collected in this kind of situation, Ilia knew she couldn't without Yang there to help. "I practically raised Ruby from when she was only a year old and I was three. Taking care of a few babies is practically second nature to me."

Ilia's skin turned a mix of blue and pink. Pink for her embarrassment at forgetting Yang's troubled past and having to be a mother for Ruby more than an older sister. Blue, because it was just sad to think about how Yang didn't really get to be a kid herself. Ilia was pulled out of her thoughts though as Clementine began giggling from her crib. It was strange, as Clementine shouldn't have been giggling for another month but Ilia wasn't complaining if it stopped the crying.

Once the milk was warm enough, she picked the cooing baby back up and began feeding her. "You're a natural," Yang complimented from behind her with a kiss on the cheek. Illia flushed pink all over again and smiled.

"Thanks."

...

Ruby smiled and stretched her arms over her head as Oscar and herself began making their way to Yang's home to pick up their little bundle of joy. She was smiling while Oscar walked behind her, eyes occasionally glancing over to her. "Last night was great," Ruby chirped- finally meeting Oscar's eyes

He flushed softly. "Yeah, it was nice to get some time just the two of us again," he paused. "But I still really miss Clementine."

"She is going to be such a daddy's girl," Ruby teased- poking at Oscar's side causing him to curl in slightly as she hit a ticklish spot.

"There is nothing wrong with her loving her father."

"There will be issues when she discovers boys."

"She is never discovering boys." They both laughed and as Yang and Ilia's home came into view they noticed another couple already standing there.

"Blake, Sun," Ruby called out to them where they stood to talk on the porch with Ilia and Yang. "What are you doing here?"

"Yang and Ilia did us a huge favor and watched Shadow for the night," Blake answered as she took Shadow from Ilia's arms. "I'm assuming you're here to pick up Clementine."

"Yeah," Ruby answered as Oscar took Clementine from Yang. Yang was quick to wrap her now free arms around Ilia's waist and lean on the latter's smaller form. "How was she? Not too fussy I hope."

"Na," Yang answered. "At least not any fussier then you were as a baby." Ruby puffed up at Yang's teasing but the two of them laughed anyway, along with the other members of their little gaggle.

"What were you guys laughing about earlier?" Oscar asked as he cradled his little girl in his arms.

"This," Ilia said as she pulled out her scroll and showed the photo to Oscar with Ruby looking over his shoulder. The smaller ended up busting out laughing while Oscar flushed with a mix of embarrassment and irritation. The photo was of the two of the babies in a shared crib (since Yang and Ilia only had the one it wasn't surprising) with Shadow having his tail wrapped around Clementine. Clementine was clutching the tail while curled into his stomach. They looked adorable, but Oscar was not ready for his little girl to grow up.

"What was that about Clementine never discovering boys?" Ruby teased and Oscar pouted.

"I think they looked adorable," Sun chimed in only to get him a glare from his wife.

"Don't you start making out baby boy grow up that fast either," Blake chastised and they all laughed again.

When the two families finally left Yang and Ilia wandered back into the kitchen. Despite the happy atmosphere from earlier, the kitchen was filled with sorrow and Ilia tuned shades of deep blue. Yang just walked up to her and set her lovely wife on the counter. "What's wrong darling?" Yang asked as she gently whipped away Ilia's tears with her prosthetic.

"I'm sorry," Ilia hick-upped. "I just, they are so happy. And I really didn't realize how baby I wanted a kid until now."

Yang quietly shushed her, kissing the top of Ilia's head until the chameleon Faunus was back to breathing normal and the color of her skin returned to normal. "We will have a family of our own. I promise. But for now, we have to be patient." Yang pulled away to look into Ilia's soft blue eyes, and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ilia nodded in agreement when Yang pulled away and they smiled softly at each other.

"There are some benefits of not being parents yet," Yang commented with a wicked glint in her eyes. Ilia suddenly let out a yelp as Yang picked up Ilia, her thighs rested on Yang's shoulder and she bit her lip as Yang's warm breath sent shocks and vibrations throughout her whole body. Without another word, the two made their way to their shared room.

Maybe it wasn't so bad they had yet to start a family.

* * *

BRK: I did not die on purpose! I just got caught up with work and such. But here you go! Enjoy my little gators, until next time!


	6. A Play Date Kind Of

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Roughly 1 Year Later

Daffodil was a giggling mess in Weiss' arms. It was the middle of March and the nine-month-old was not having any of the sitting-still that her mother tried to coaks her into. No, she wanted to explore everywhere and Weiss was about ready to lose it. "Daphne sweetie, can you please sit still for mommy," Weiss pleaded with her daughter though she knew she couldn't understand more than tones yet. They were taking a hover being lent out by the Mistral Police Force to the newly re-established Kuroyuri that Ren and Nora had made their home for the last three years.

Needless to say, flying two-hundred feet in the air was not a good time to let her daughter down to explore. However, Daffodil didn't understand the danger that was present and could care less. "Can you take her for a few minutes," Weiss began to beg her husband who chuckled lowly at her.

Jaune didn't respond, instead, he took Daffodil from her mother's arms and began to coo at the little blonde girl. She settled down almost instantly. "Daddy's girl," Weiss grumbled with a pout.

"Na, she loves her mommy too," Jaune reassured his wife as Daffodil began to occupy her time with giving her father's face light slaps. "At least she isn't pulling your hair today."

Weiss had to nod in agreement. Normally, the little troublemaker would be tugging Weiss' hair and pulling on her earrings. "Prepare for landing," a voice overhead crackled and Jaune and Weiss resumed sitting to make sure that neither fell during the landing.

...

"Are you sure that leaving the kids with a sitter will be OK?" Nora asked Blake and Sun for the twentieth time in the last hour.

"Yes, I'm sure Yuki and Daffodil will be fine," Blake reassured her friend with a pat on the shoulder. They were just waiting on Jaune and Weiss to show up for the mission to help clear out the Grimm in the area around Kuroyuri. Shadow was left with Kali and Ghira for some well-needed bonding. Ilia and Yang couldn't make it as they had an appointment with an adoption agency... again. They kept trying no matter how many times the agency told them that a household with two huntresses was no place to raise a family. Yang swore up and down though that it was because they had to report Ilia was a Faunus, but Ilia just said it was bad luck. They would try an orphanage for children of Faunus' who lost their lives in the mines, but most of those kids had already grown up and weren't looking for families anymore. Even if Whitley was a despicable as his father for business he did at least improve working conditions after a survey of sales showed they dropped due to the poor labor conditions in the mines.

Ruby and Oscar couldn't make it since they were already off on another mission, with Taiyang watching his granddaughter. Really, Lie guessed it was because they were hesitant to take Clementine out of Patch. They were a little bit helicopter parents but they meant the best.

"We're here," Jaune announced after his wife opened the door, her weapon already in hand. Daffodil cooed and leaned out of Jaune's arms to reach for Sun's tail believing it was a toy.

"Hey there Sunshine," Sun said as he took Daffodil from Jaune's arms so she could play with his tail a bit before they left. "How is the future heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Sun you know Whitley's kids will inherit the company." Weiss rolled her eyes at Sun's baby-voice and watched as her daughter was handed over to her god-mother Nora.

"Not if Whitley keeps on getting dumped," Nora cooed in a similar baby-voice. "No, he won't."

Daffodil giggled at the attention though she got distracted by Lie's hair and began making grabs at that next. Lie, after having learned with Yuki going through a similar phase of wanting to grab everything, had started to keep his hair up in a bun to keep from pulling.

"Again?" Weiss asked, jutting out a hip with her fists clenched. "That's the fifth broken engagement this past year!"

"Guess your brother lacks the same charm as the rests of the Schnee's," Jaune joked but Weiss wasn't having that. She had earned back the company of her grandfather only to throw it back in their face after finding that a company meant nothing to her name of who she was. She didn't want that life for Daffodil.

There was a comforting hand on her shoulder and her wide ice colored eyes peered up to meet her husband's cobalt ones. She smiled softly. Whitley was still young. There was still time for him to marry and have a family before he came knocking on their door. However, the moment was broken by Yuki, who was already a year old, finally spotting his longtime playmate and pointing at her. "Dafni," he called out butchering her nickname.

This, in turn, caught Daffodil's attention, having the younger girl turned to look at the albino toddler. "Yukee," she said with a giggle and a smile-now reaching towards him and out of Nora's arms. All the adults laughed and Nora let the girl down so she could crawl over to where Yuki had been playing. They quickly began to play with the toys, mostly just picking up blocks and throwing them down or putting them in their mouths.

"How much you want to bet those two get married someday?" Jaune looked over at his longtime friend and teammate Lie who made the comment in the first place. Jaune laughed and crossed his arms.

"No way am I taking that bet," Jaune laughed which earned glares from their wives. Neither one was ready for their husbands to be marrying off their children yet. The men stopped laughed which cause Sun to start laughing.

"Who knew you two would be so whipped," Sun panted in laughter which only caused Blake to elbow him in his ribs.

"You got chewed out just last year for doing the same thing to Shadow," Blake reminded him. Sun could only smile and rub the back of his head in embarrassment from being caught.

"Well," Lie started as he grabbed his weapons. "Are we ready to go?"

Everyone else nodded and they left the children with the quiet babysitter who had already set to work trying to stop the two from crawling to things they shouldn't.

* * *

BRK: Not as long but, this chapter I wanted more to set up the relationships between Daffodil and Yuki. Along with setting up some plot points for future chapters and just make fun of Whitley because Rooster Teeth made it was too easy to make fun of that kid. Since I'm done with name definitions for a bit, I'm just going to include fun facts about each of the kids featured in a chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! As always comments on your own head cannons are appreciated! Until next time, later gators!

Yuki's Birthday- February 16th

Daffodil's Birthday- June 21st


	7. Twice Shy

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ghira was signing documents in his study when Kali came in with Shadow. "Ghira, any chance you can take a break for lunch?" She asked with a sweet voice and a slight pout on her lips that had only become harder to ignore the longer they had been married.

"I suppose so," Ghira sighed as he rose from where he was sitting. With a soft smile, he walked to greet his wife. Though, he noticed something that troubled him slightly. Shadow was hiding into Kali's shoulder and watched him with wide eyes. The boy was only two weeks from being a year old. But he already seemed to favor other people over others. Kali and Blake, he seemed to prefer the attention of over Sun or Ghira. While Ghira did find that a slight resurgence, that didn't mean he didn't like to receive attention from his one and only grandchild.

Kali had perked up at his agreement and the couple walked to the kitchen eat their lunch. As they walked Ghira couldn't help but notice how Shadow kept eye-balling him through Kali's hair, weary of his existence even though they lived together. Though, Ghira supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He always seemed to be busy in his office and unable to play with his grandson as frequently as his wife or daughter.

"And how are you today young man?" Ghira finally asked Shadow, giving his best attempt at a welcoming smile and letting his hands rest behind his back.

Shadow's eyes began to water and he tried to push his form further into Kali. "No," Shadow mumbled into Kali's neck. It was in that moment that Ghira decided it was best to not try and talk to his grandson right now. Kali had giggled at the small interaction as they entered the kitchen. She placed him in his high chair and Kali and Ghira sat on their side of him.

While Ghira began to eat, she instead opened a jar or baby food and fed him. Shadow giggled as she did this, eagerly eating up the pureed squash. When Ghira had finished eating, she shoved the half-empty jar and soft spoon over to him. "Wanna try?" She asked and he gingerly took the spoon and jar in hand.

"Here comes the nevermore," Ghira cooed, trying to imitate his wife.

It ended in Shadow bursting into tears and the anxious grandparents trying to comfort him.

"I swear this is more difficult then Blake," Ghira groaned as he placed his head into his hands- glaring at the table.

"Actually Blake was like this too, you just don't remember," Kali teased as she finally got Shadow to calm down. Ghira could only growl softly at his wife who paid him no mind. For a moment after there was peace and serenity. Reminding him of when he was in his youth and Kali and he were raising Blake into the beautiful and strong woman she was today.

"Hey, Sun! You here? We got a job we want you to come on!"

"Stop yelling in my house," Ghira yelled back at the voice as a blue and red haired male followed by a taller dark-skinned male entered.

"Hey Mr. B," the blue head, who Ghira recognized at Neptune, greeted. This only got a piercing glare in response.

"Is Sun home?" the redhead, named Scarlet, looked around curiously in the kitchen at the absence of his old team leader.

"I'm sorry," Kali said as she began to clean Shadow up. "Sun and Blake went on a search and destroy mission a few days ago over by Kuroyuri as a favor to Ren and Nora."

Neptune groaned while Scarlet comforted his partner and lover with a simple pat on the shoulder. Sage didn't look particularly interested in the situation. But someone else was. Shadow's eyes seemed to look back and forth between Kali and the group of young men who had entered the room. To Ghira's surprise, Shadow didn't look like he was about to cry despite all the new faces but he also wasn't making any effort to get closer to them out of curiosity.

Suddenly Shadow seemed to catch Neptune's eyes. The suave male smiled brightly before walking over to Shadow. "No way, is this baby Shadow?" Neptune asked in a high voice.

Out of instinct Kali moved Shadow so he could be easily picked up by Neptune, who took the year-old into his arms and lifted him up before holding him to his chest just as Kali had. "You are so big now, the last time I saw you, you were only a few months old."

Shadow giggled.

Actually giggled at Neptune. Ghira couldn't believe it. Neptune hadn't seemed the kid since he was an infant. Yet, he somehow got his grandson to bond with him more then Ghira who lived with the boy.

The wolverine Faunus would be lying if he said he wasn't pouting over it. He just wanted to relieve his time with Blake through Shadow. But, judging by how Shadow was pulling on Neptune's goggles, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Awe he likes me," Neptune cooed and he began bouncing the baby.

"No," Scarlet said suddenly with a deadpanned expression and his arms crossed.

"But I didn't say anything!" Neptune protested as he continued to bounce Shadow who was giggling uncontrollably now.

"You were going to say you wanted one. I'm telling you no."

"Killjoy."

They all laughed, even Sage who had been relatively quiet throughout the whole encounter. Ghira smiled softly and Kali returned the glace. Ghira wasn't ready to give Blake away when she got married, but now his life was better then he could imagine.

His daughter was a capable huntress, his son-in-law while a bit of a ditz was reliable and treated his daughter like the queen she was, they gave him a beautiful grandson, his wife was a lovely as the day he met her, and the house was never filled with the empty silence form when Blake was away.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Though he would die before admitting that to Sun or anyone else in his life.

"Gwampa." The little voice though Ghira though a loop. However, therein Neptune's arms was Shadow- leaning his little torso and grasping for his grandfather. With a soft smile, Ghira took Shadow from Neptune and held him close.

He really was just like Blake when she was little. But his flicking snow leopard tail was different. That was OK though.

He wouldn't have his life any other way.

* * *

BRK: Ok so this was definitely not something I was planning on. Originally it was just supposed to be team SSSN with Shadow but Kali and Ghira ended up there too. Also question for you all. Would you like a spin-off from this story that follows the kids though Beacon. This story is primarily from the parents perspective, so seeing the kids interact with each other in a meaningful way won't really happen in this story. However, I would love to write about these characters as they go through Beacon so if that is something you would like to read please let me know! Until next time, later gators!

p.s. this story will now update on Wednesdays thank you.


	8. Summer of Change

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"No Jaune, your other left," Jaune promises he loves his wife. He has loved her since they were students at Beacon. However, it was days like there where he either wanted to kiss her till she shut up or just leave the house to go cry to Ruby and Oscar.

"Snow Angel," Jaune started as he finally just gave up and attached the banner to the wall. "Daphne is a year old. She isn't going to remember the party let alone if the banner is positioned correctly."

"No," Weiss agreed but Jaune didn't relax. He knew a but was coming. "But, in the photographs, she will see the banner wasn't correct."

Jaune peaked over to where Daphne sat in her crib. She was biting at the ear of the teddy bear she had in there. "Something tells me that she won't."

Weiss only snorted in response and turned her nose up in the air. Jaune couldn't help but let out a low laugh before walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her slender frame. He could tell she wasn't really that upset with him by the way she leaned into him for support. She had been stressed out about the party for weeks now. "Everything is going to be fine," Jaune reassured her with a peck on the cheek.

"I hope so," Weiss admitted finally letting some of her worries be seen by him. He loved this side of her that he was only allowed to see. The side of her that was vulnerable and desperate for approval. She was always such a strong and abrasive force, like a wind in the middle of a harsh winter. But knowing that she loved and trusted him enough with this side of her was enough to make any little petty arguments like they had now worth it.

The doorbell was a high trill and scared Daphne enough into crying. Both parents groaned and they looked at each other, icy meeting cobalt. "I'll get Daphne," Jaune started as she reluctantly let go of Weiss. "You get the door."

She nodded in agreement and headed to get the door. Jaune watched her for a few seconds before walking over to Daphne and picking her up in his arms. Her bawling stopped and was replaced by sniffing and steady tears. "Its ok princess, daddy's got you."

Daphne slowly stopped her sobbing and leaned heavily into her father. "I hope we didn't startle the little angel too much."

Jaune peaked up and wasn't surprised who the first guests were. Unlike the others, Ilia and Yang didn't have a kid to fuss over so they tended to be the first to arrive places. Ilia saw the blonde and bouncing baby in Jaune's arms and quickly walked over to him. Before she could ask, Jaune handed her Daphne and Ilia gladly took the little girl in her arms with a wide smile on her face.

"Iya, Iya," Daphne cooed and giggled her hands reaching up to pat Ilia's face. Because of the lack of distance, Yang and Ilia were always Weiss and Jaune's go to babysitters.

"That's right, Aunt Ilia and Yang are here to wish you a happy birthday." The way Ilia's voice slipped into baby talk so easily slightly disturbed Jaune but he didn't say anything because he knew he was just as bad.

His eyes wandered and he could see Yang handing over their present to Weiss who thanked her and gave her former teammate a hug. He left Daphne with Ilia and walked over to listen to Weiss and Yang's conversation.

"So, I'm guessing the adoption agency is still saying no," Weiss asked a sad pout gracing her lips. Yang nodded, her eyes flashing over to Ilia before focusing on Weiss again.

"Yeah, there currently aren't any Faunus kids up for adoption and they keep shooting down Ilia and I request for any non-Faunus children. I have half a mind to just go in and take a kid at this point, but Ilia keeps reassuring me that it isn't necessary."

"Well, I can't imagine stealing a kid would help your cause." Yeah, Jaune figured out he probably shouldn't have said that by his wife's glare but Yang chuckled anyway.

"No I don't think it would," she laughed and then her violet eyes clouded over with sadness. "Ilia was crying herself to sleep last night again. I'm glad you two had this party, she needed some time with the kids."

The doorbell went off again interrupting their conversation and Weiss went running.

This time it was Ruby and Oscar. Little Clementine was in her father's arms, and she was cautiously eyeing Weiss. Jaune let out a small chuckle. He could remember when Daphne was that shy and cautious around newer people. Yang had already spotted her niece and quickly ran over to take the smaller girl from her brother-in-law's arms and cooed at her, taking her over to where Ilia and Daphne were standing.

It wasn't long after that the Wukong and Ren families showed up, their flight from Mistral coming in only an hour ago. They will spend the night in town, Blake, and Sun with Yang and Ilia. Then Lie and Nora would stay with Weiss and Jaune at their townhouse.

The hellos were exchanged and Daphne's presents were opened for her. There were even photos taken of Daphne smashing her birthday cake with enough force that it splattered on the other kids around her. Weiss had hissed as Daphne's blue dress was ruined by the chocolate cake, while Jaune just laughed and shared the photos with their friends.

Not even an hour later the kids were all seated in the large playpen in the center of the room. Daphne was playing with Yuki, stacking and unstacking blocks. Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting up and flicking his tail around- his golden eyes watching as Clementine tried to grab it.

There was a warm atmosphere all around the house as Jaune looked at his friends around the room. Yang was nursing a beer while Ilia sat in her lap in their home's recliner. Sun was seated in front of Blake from where she was seated on the couch, both of them watching with amused expressions while their son played with Clementine.

Oscar and Ruby were sat next to the playpen, each of them snapping as many photos as they could of the children to be sent out at a later time and used as teasing material when the children got older. Lie and Nora, they shared the love seat with Nora resting her head on Lie's shoulder-him smiling softly at her while Nora's blue eyes began to droop.

Jaune was sitting on the other end of the couch, Weiss sitting between Blake and himself. She sat, leaning back and content to watch the children play just as much as the other adults. Jaune slowly slipped his hand into Weiss' she jumped a little at first, shocked to feel the touch. However, she quickly relaxed upon realizing who was responsible for the contact.

"You know," Weiss whispered to him softly. "This is the life I always dreamed of having."

"I know," Jaune said simply as he leaned over to kiss the top of Weiss' head.

And none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

BRK: Ok so important announcement. Unfortunately, there will be no update next week. Why you may ask. Why it is Rosegarden week next week and I'll be busy uploading and writing stories for that so I will not be able to update this story. However, I will be cross-publishing the stories again between fanfiction and AO3 as usual. If you are reading this on AO3 then I will have a series tag for you to read all the works I am posting for the week. I hope you all come out and support those who are working hard to make the week possible! Now for fun fact! and Shadow gets two since I accidentally forgot to give him one last update.

Yuki: His first word was "dada"

Daffodil: Her first word was "dada" as well

Shadow: His birthday is April 1st (Yes it made Sun laugh) also his first word was "mama"

Clementine: Her birthday is August 13th


	9. One Step at a Time

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Oscar," Ruby said as she watched her husband play with their daughter in the yard. "Don't you think she should be trying to stand at least?"

"Maybe," Oscar said without much worry as he played with Clementine's feet which made her giggle. She was over a year old now, and it was early spring again. "It's not like she doesn't sit up."

"Yes she sits up but she doesn't really crawl or explore like she should be. The last time she really was adventurous she was grabbing at Shadow's tail."

"Please don't remind me of that," Oscar pleaded with a slight twitch of his eye. Ruby could only roll her eyes at her husband's overprotective nature when it came to Clementine and boys. Though Ruby would never lecture him on it as she herself had yet to take their little girl out of the kingdom. She didn't want to risk it, she would rather have her daughter on Patch where there was a huge amount of retired huntsmen then take her somewhere as unsure as Kuroyuri. Menagerie wouldn't be bad but there wasn't much reason for Ruby to visit Blake and Sun.

"The point is, are we sure she's following her growth curve properly? Dad said I was on my feet by a year."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ruby only smacked his shoulder in response which made Oscar let out a light chuckle.

"If you are concerned then we can just do this," Oscar said as he rose to his feet and picked up his little girl, supporting her body with his hands as he set her little feet on top of his own.

"What are you doing," Ruby asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to let her get a feel for moving her legs." Sure enough, as he started walking his movement made Clementine work as well. However, Clementine did not look amused at all. Her wild chestnut hair didn't help as her little bangs were shading her eyes and her hazel eyes were half closed as if she was mentally telling her father to 'fuck off I'm not amused' however, Oscar only said it was adorable and Ruby took a picture and gushed how cute her freckles were.

...

One week later, as Oscar continued to walk his daughter she still showed no interest in standing. If her parents were in the room and a toy was too far she wouldn't even crawl for it. She would reach and if it was out of reach she would cry until someone gave her the toy. Yang and Ilia were over for dinner and talking about it.

"I just don't get it," Ruby complained to her sister as their partners were washing dishes. "She just doesn't seem to have an interest. And she has fine motor skills according to her pediatrician."

"Well, it probably doesn't help if you just give her what she wants when she cries," Yang commented as she took a sip of the beer she had grabbed for after dinner.

"I can't help it, she's so cute, I don't want her to cry," Ruby whined as she flopped on the couch after moving Clementine from her playpen and letting her sit on the floor to play.

"Well no one wants their kid to cry but you also don't want her to be spoiled," Yang counteracted as she eyed her sister with judging lavender eyes.

"You are judging me," Ruby said with a deadpan.

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Would both of you stop," Ilia complained as she came into the living room with Oscar to stop the siblings from bickering. "Honestly, you two should hear yourselves."

"Uh, guys?" Oscar tried to intersect as he eyed the plate of cookies they had out for after dinner snacks. The plate was sitting on the coffee table that was right next to the arm of the couch.

"We aren't that bad," Yang pouted at her wife.

"Yeah," Ruby tried to defend herself with her arms crossed. Yeah, it was moments like these when you could tell they were siblings even though they looked hardly anything alike.

"Guys," Oscar tried again more loudly.

"What," Ruby asked looking at her husband, he only pointed to the plate of cookies.

Ruby knit her eyebrows together before turning to look at the plate. There was Clementine, supporting herself on the edge of the table as she was fumbling to reach for a cookie. She wasn't sure what to think of that, as she blinked at her daughter.

"Is that where the cookies have been disappearing?"

"I guess."

"You owe me an apology for saying I was sneaking extra cookies."

Yang could only laugh at the married couple's interactions. "Well, you can definitely tell she is Ruby's kid."

* * *

BRK: Sorry this isn't as long or romantic as usual. I kind of got dumped a few days ago so I'm a little out of a romantic mood but I'm not going to stop writing because writing romance is better than being alone with my thoughts don't worry. Until next week later gators!


	10. The Mission

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _1 year later in May on the 9th..._

Yang and Ilia were already hanging out at Tai-Yang's house before any of the others even began to show up. It helped that they were the only two that didn't have to round up kids but it still bothered Yang a little. They were supposed to be the irresponsible ones, why were they showing up on time and not the others? She sat on the porch and nursed a cup of coffee and waited while Ilia was talking with Tai in the kitchen about something trivial.

Luckily she didn't have to wait much longer before someone showed up. She wasn't surprised either to see that it was her sister's family that came next. They had the least distance to travel. 1 year and a half old Clementine was seated on her father's shoulder and giggling merrily. Her little orange overalls and white t-shirt stood out starkly from her parent's darker hunting clothes.

"Aunt Yang!" Clementine called out when she caught sight of her aunt. She began thrashing around until Oscar finally put her down, allowing the girl to go running up to her aunt to give her a hug. It seemed like there was no slowing the girl down anymore.

"Hey, there squirt," Yang greeted as she picked up her niece and letting the girl squeal and giggle in her grasp- blowing her a raspberry before finally getting her back down again. "Aunt Ilia is inside, why don't you go say hi?"

"Ok!" And the little ball of energy was off into the house to go say hi to her grandfather and Ilia. Honestly, she reminded Yang so much of Ruby when she was that age.

"Anyone else here yet?" Ruby asked, a hand moving to a slight protrude of her stomach. It was barely noticeable, but the four-month baby bump was enough to make the famous Ruby Rose actually sit out on a mission for once. However, unlike her pregnancy with Clementine where Oscar had been the nervous wreck, it was Ruby that was a wreck this time. Hense why she was staying at the house with Tai this time instead of the comfort of their own cottage.

"No, but it really isn't a surprise," Yang noted as she watched her sister take a seat next to her on the porch while Oscar just watched. "Everyone else has a bit further to go sis."

"Fair point," Ruby agreed with a giggle. Of course, as this was spoken it was like summoning the devil. The sound of a jeep began making its way down the old beaten path of a road.

"I told you they would be here by now," the screech from the ex-heiress was enough to make both Yang and Rose family flinch in sympathy for Jaune. The said blonde exited the jeep without too many words back, just saying 'Yes dear' and 'Of course dear' under his breath though he looked exhausted. None of them were strangers to Weiss' type A personality but Jaune had to live with it so there were moments of sympathy. They all knew that he loved his wife dearly but that didn't mean there weren't moments she didn't get on his nerves as well.

Little Daffodil wasn't quite old enough to let herself out of the car. Weiss was the one that let the little blonde out of her seat, all decked out in her pretty yellow sundress that matched her hair perfectly. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and was wearing little white sandals on her feet. Yang had to wonder if the amount of time spent getting Daffodil dolled up was anything like what Ruby had to sit through with trying to get Clementine to even agree to anything other then basic clothing.

Daffodil seemed quiet for an almost 2-year-old, but she also wasn't shy. Sitting calmly in her father's arms instead of thrashing around at the sight of others.

"Clementine is inside if you want to go play," Oscar suggested and her eyes so much like her mother's sparked in interest as she nodded her head. Jaune quickly set her down before she could wiggle her way out and the little girl made her way inside to find her playmate.

There was idle conversation shared between the adults before the sudden sound of a jet engine cut them off. The hovercraft they were taking for the mission was expected. The two missing families on set craft was not. Nora was the first to be seen as she was even further along then Ruby in pregnancy. Unlike Ruby though, she was still her same bubbly self. Lie was holding little Yuki in his arms. The poor boy was completely covered from head to toe despite the warm weather to protect his pale skin. He even had on a straw hat that looked ridiculous when paired with his Anima clothing.

Blake and Sun seemed almost unchanged. They could have easily been teenagers again if it wasn't for the whispy goatee that Sun now sported and Blake always nagged him to shave. Blake seemed even more tired if that was even possible. Shadow, though, was almost invisible where he hid clinging to his mother's back under the cover of her hair. Already two years old and he still hated communicating with most people.

"Gang's all here!" Nora cheered in a sing-song voice. Yuki was now struggling in his father's arms to be let down and Lie complied. The young boy running into Tai's house without any acknowledgment to other adults as he searched for his friends. Shadow was a lot more quiet about it but essentially did the same thing. Though no one said it since Oscar was there, they all knew Shadow only wanted to find Clementine.

"Does that mean we're ready to head out?" Jaune asked almost too eagerly. He hadn't been able to go on a mission in quite a while since Weiss didn't like being left alone with Daffodil for long periods of time and he was anxious to get back out on a crazy adventure again. Going south of Vale to clear out some of the Grimm too close to the border seemed just like what the doctor ordered.

"Seems so," Blake agreed as she held her husband's hand. Tai brought the kids out, and in turn, they each said goodbye to their parents. The only acceptions being Yuki and Clementine who would have both of their mother's with them.

"Don't you even think about leaving your best friend alone you hear me," Nora said with a smile on her face through her electric eyes showed a seriousness that was reserved for times like these. Lie could only nod as he held his wife and his son close, pressing a kiss to each of their temples.

"The same goes for you too mister," Ruby told Oscar though she was a little more emotional in her delivery. Oscar only chuckled as he gave his wife a peck.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Oscar replied with a smile before kneeling down to little Clementine. "Be good for your mother, you hear?"

Clementine only nodded as she lunged forward to wrap her tiny arms around Oscar's neck. He clutched her tightly in response and continued to hug her until he could hear Yang yelling at them in the background that it was time to go.

...

Long after the craft was gone, Ruby sat on the porch. Waiting for them to come back home.

* * *

BRK: Hi gang, sorry about the long wait. I have been on a huge roller coaster with a budding relationship happening (a different guy I promise) and work and finals. I feel like I'm drowning a little bit. But on the bright side, I now have a tumblr for my writing under bloodroseknight. That is where I will post notifications about new chapters, answer questions, and update you on why I'm not updating so you don't have to worry about the possibility I dropped a story. All of the life updates will but under #serviceannouncement on that profile. So I hope to see you over there!

Fun Facts:

Yuki- hates eating hot foods when it isn't the dead of winter since he is always forced to bundle up by his parents to avoid severe sunburn

Daffodil- She has been known to coordinate her own outfits even at a young age, yellow being a color she is partial to

Shadow: Neptune is his idol for confidence

Clementine: Always up for an adventure, so if someone leaves the house you bet she wants to go with


	11. Alone Too

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Everything had gone so wrong so fast, Ilia couldn't tell you when exactly it happened. One minute everything was fine- a few packs of beowolves too close for comfort, but fine all the same. The next, everything was on fire all around her. Luckily, they had managed to clear all of the Grimm out of the village and evacuate the few civilians that remained.

Unfortunately, in the process, several of their own friends had to be transported to a hospital via hover-carriers. Blake and Jaune were the worst. They had gotten thrown backward after a large blast and took a pretty bad fall and crashed into a wall as a result. Weiss had a few scrapes but she mostly just had been feeling a little off since before the fight even started the same way Blake had been. Lie, Sun, and Oscar went with the hovercraft. Lie and Oscar more just to tell the doctors what happened while Sun refused to be separated from his wife.

This left Ilia and Yang in the village to search for any bodies or trap civilians. It wasn't pretty, but it was part of the job anyway. The chameleon Faunus felt herself rubbing the back of her neck as she helped Vale Soldiers clearing through the debris. She would love to be back at the hospital and see how her friends were doing. She would kill even just to be in a hot bath with her wife.

"This blows," Yang whined next to Ilia making her roll her eyes.

"While the situation isn't ideal," Ilia admitted and she helped Yang lift up a larger log and throw it to the side to clear the path into an abandoned apartment building. "Everyone else left to go help at the hospital with the wounded."

"Yeah I know," Yang agreed as she rotated her cybernetic arm to make sure the motion was still tuned up properly and she hadn't strained any of the gears. "Let's just get this over with."

They began searching the building then, and it was just a long and painstaking at Ilia had predicted. What Ilia hadn't predicted were the soft cries that seemed to be muffled.

"Do you hear that?" Ilia asked and she motioned for Yang to stop what she was doing.

"Hear what?" Yang asked as she put down the unhinged door she had been carrying.

"It sounds like, a baby," Ilia spoke softly and her voice trailed off as she began to follow the voice as if she felt herself walking as if in a trance.

The sound was coming from the end of the hall and muffled though Ilia couldn't figure out why just yet. The door to the particular unit the noise was coming from was beaten off already from the commotion. Ilia was heartbroken by the sight she saw though once she entered the room in question.

In the room was a mother, already dead, but even in death, she clutched tightly to the closet door—locking it shut tight.

"From the looks of it," Yang said as she pushed past Ilia lightly to inspect the body closer. "It looks like stray Nevermore feathers are what did her in."

Gently the blond picked up the body and began to scoop it up in her arms. Ilia opened the door then and felt her heart stop at the sight. In the closet was a crib with a crying babe. Ilia peaked in and saw a little girl, her limbs flailing around. She couldn't have been older than a day or two. However, despite that she already a pretty pale pink colored eyes and a head of wispy blonde hair.

"Don't cry sweetie," Ilia hushed as she picked up the babe in her arms. The child began to quiet almost instantly at the human contact. "Are you all alone now?"

"Hey, Ilia," Yang said softly as Ilia began to exit that apartment with the child in her arms. "Chief says that everywhere has been checked now and that were to escort any survivors left."

"Alright," Ilia agreed and headed to the craft, refusing to let the child leave her arms.

…

"This child is now custody of the state, please hand her over." Ilia could already feel herself grip on tighter to the child at the words of the adoption agent. It was the same woman that Yang and Ilia had already met on several occasions and the woman left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Candy, as she was called, was always dressed in bubble-gum pink and her dark hair was always in pin curls. She looked like a motherly woman but every fiber of Ilia's being wanted to stand on end when she dealt with the woman. Even now, her dark eyes seemed to be ripping Ilia apart for her Faunus heritage rather than her reputation and a huntress.

"The hell she is," Yang protested, moving to stand between Candy and where her wife was sitting in the waiting room. "She's coming home with my wife and I and that is final."

"And on whose authority do you think you can keep this child?" Candy laughed though her eyes didn't hold any of the humor her voice was trying to portray. "There are families in line and waiting for a child. You can't simply pick one up and take them home. These aren't scavengers' rights, though you might not understand any other concepts."

If they weren't in a hospital, Ilia would have sworn Yang was going to punch the woman in the face and send her flying out the door. However, Ilia could still see her wife's eyes flash crimson for a split second before returning to their soothing lilac color.

"I have it on the authority of the Vale Council to take the child into custody," Yang spoke softly as she took out a piece of paper. "Glynda Goodwitch, headmistress of Beacon Academy petitioned and received permission for Ilia and me to adopt any child without a home on a mission without any kin. The hospital has already reported that this child has no other kin left."

"And I represent something higher then the Vale Council, I represent the Children's Welfare Organization of Remnant, and we say you don't get this child."

"We will take you to court if you try to take that child," Yang fired back. Ilia could feel her desperation but was distracted by the sudden cry of the child. When Ilia looked down though she could feel her eyebrows knit together. Something looked off about the child.

Without a word she stood up and walked over to where the two adults were bickering. Not once did her eyes leave the child for fear that the abnormality would disappear and Ilia would be left to look insane in front of her worst enemy and her wife.

"Uh, Yang," Ilia said suddenly and Yang stopped mid-profanity to look at her wife and then look down at the child.

"Oh," Yang said and her body suddenly relaxed as she blinked dumbfounded.

"What is it," Candy asked as she shoved past Yang to get a good look at the child. "I swear if you hurt this child I… Oh gods what is that."

The babe was a shade of blue as she cried, in an attempt to sooth her Ilia changed colors as well. Suddenly the babe's sobbing soothed and once more their skin tone changed, this time to a pretty sunshine yellow color.

"She's a Faunus, a chameleon one just like me," Ilia cooed and, at that moment, she could feel herself already falling in love.

"Well, then I suppose the child is in good hands," Candy back-tracked suddenly. "Like should be with like after all. I bide you two good day then."

Ilia didn't bother to watch the wretch walk away or tell her goodbye.

"Racist bitch," Yang huffed as she wrapped her arms around Ilia.

"No cussing in front of Fen," Ilia lectured as she began making faces at the child.

"Fen?" Yang asked as she raised an eyebrow at Ilia. Ilia could feel her freckles turn pink in embarrassment.

"It sounded right to me," Ilia backtracked quickly. "Fen Xiao-Long."

"It sounds perfect to me as well love," Yang said softly before kissing the top of her wife's head. Yeah, this was perfect.

If only the other's were as happy as these two were in this moment.

* * *

BRK: Hey, so I'm back! And just in time for a California trip next week, yay. Now, if you are reading on AO3 you are lucky because you will receive an update as normal since I will just schedule the update for that day. However if you are on Fanfiction you will now, but that's ok cause you will be getting a double update the following week. Sorry for all the time I was away. Next week is the last chapter and then all the kids that will be will have been relieved and when I come back from California will be the start of the highly anticipated and much-requested spin-off of the children's time at Beacon, titled RWBY: Next Hunters. I hope to see you all supporting it. Until next time, later gators!


	12. Next Phase of Life

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Blake had sworn up and down that she was fine at first when she came to the hospital. She was a little sore, but fine none-the-less. Then the bleeding started down her pants and she lost consciousness. Now she sat in bed while Sun clutched her tight and sobbed into the top of her head. The dark-haired Faunus was doing her best to wrap her head around what happened but it failed to do so.

Blake Belladonna had miscarried a child that she didn't even know she was carrying. Not only that, but the damage done to her reproductive organs were unfixable. She would never have another child. It was hard to really describe what she was feeling. All her body could feel was cold and the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I'll give you time to process the news," the doctor said before leaving the room. Blake could barely acknowledge him leaving before she could finally feel it. The wave of emotion that had been waiting to be let out. Suddenly she was sobbing just as uncontrollably. She held Sun as tightly as they both cried into one another.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. I should have been keeping better track. I should have noticed I was pregnant. I shouldn't have gone on the mission."

"It isn't your fault Blake," Sun cried in turn—picking her up to sit on his lap. "I should have protected you out there. I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

"You couldn't know, I should have paid more attention to my body and what was happening. But instead, I just ignored everything because I was so focused on a mission."

They both knew there wasn't really anyone to blame. However, when tragedy stuck it was easy to try and take the blame, they were going to feel the pain for a while. Perhaps it would be best if Yang and Ilia watched Shadow for the next few days.

…

"As you can see there is a slight fracture in the right crest of the hip, meaning Mr. Arc will likely be in a wheelchair for the next few months," the doctor spoke as he pointed out the thin, hairline line that went across Jaune's hip. "As for Mrs. Schnee, as you can see from this photo it appears you are about two-months pregnant. Congratulations."

"What?" Weiss asked as she shot up from her chair. They had taken tests on her hours ago but she figured it was just a slight cold she wasn't able to shake, she didn't think she was pregnant.

"I gauge you should be due around Decembers."

"Yes, I know that I can do the math," Weiss snapped back. In hindsight, Jaune should have figured she was pregnant. She tended to revert back to her first year at the academy when she was dealing with mood swings. "What I mean is: what do you mean I'm pregnant. We took contraceptives and every precautionary measure."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Schnee but as I'm sure you are aware contraceptives are not one-hundred percent effective," Weiss growled slightly and the doctor flinched a little from the look in her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone to figure out what you want to do."

Once the doctor was out of the room Weiss dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know what we're going to do Jaune," Weiss began to moan in response. "You are going to be out of commission for at least six months while your hip heals and I'm apparently out for another seven months. We have a little saved up, but it won't be enough for both of us to not be working for almost half a year."

"We'll figure something out," Jaune tried to sooth as he rubbed circles into her back.

"I don't want to ask Whitley or Winter for help. Winter already has enough on her plate to be worried about helping us out with money and Whitley will want us to owe him a favor and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on our kids." Weiss could feel herself beginning to stress and panic again. It was one thing when she was carrying Daffodil, Jaune was able to work and it was just the two of them. Now there was three and neither of them could work.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance then," Weiss jerked up suddenly at the sound of someone behind her. Whipping her head around she saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Professor Port?" Weiss was happy to see her former teacher for sure, but she was confused as to why he was there exactly.

"I have come bearing a proposition for you," He started and Weiss could tell he was smiling even though he had a long mustache covering most of his face. "How would you feel about teaching Grimm Biology at Beacon Academy?"

…

"Oscar!" The hazel-eyed man peaked up just in time to see Ruby crashing into his body. She hugged him tightly before pulling back and examining all of his scraped and bruises. "Are you hurt, is anything broken? Are you going to die?"

She sounded panicked and Oscar felt a twinge of guilt as he found himself laughing in response to his wife's overprotective concern. Little Clementine was curled up and already passed out on her mother's back.

"I'm fine darling," Oscar said as he kissed the top of her forehead before picking up little Clementine and holding her close. He hated to admit it, but he almost wasn't fine out there. He had been close to Blake and Jaune when they got hit hard and he was lucky. If he had been a few steps further to the right if he hadn't been he wouldn't know what kind of shape he was going to be in. "How is my little Cutie?"

"She's been asleep for the last hour," Ruby said softly as she moved closer to the other two members of her family. "I had just set her down for a nap when we got the call from Lie. I heard about the conditions of Blake and Jaune and I panicked a little."

"Did you hear Weiss is pregnant as well?" Oscar asked and Ruby's eyes widened in response. Looks like it had been news to her. "Though I don't think we're really going to take about it for a while since you know… with Blake."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed as she looked down at Clementine. "Yang and Ilia finally were able to adopt a little girl too. Fen is her name, she is the second cutest thing in the world—since our kids are the cutest. Even heard Doctor Oobleck offered Yang a job at Beacon so she could be home with the little one more."

"That was nice of him, I overheard Port making a similar offer to Weiss."

"And you are about to receive one as well," both Oscar and Ruby jumped at the sound of Glynda Goodwitch's voice. Even after all these years she still managed to horrify everyone, and it only got worse when she took over as principal after Ozpin's passing.

"For who?" Ruby asked with an eyebrow cocked. Oscar rolled his eyes. It seemed obvious to him, but maybe that was his own ego talking. Everyone knew Ruby would never step away from the life of a huntress, even when teaching the next generation or even for her own children. She was her mother's daughter after all.

"Oscar, how would you feel about being an assistant principal for Beacon?"

"What not going to ask me to be the principal?" Oscar joked as he handed Clementine off to Ruby.

"No, maybe when I retire, but not right now," Glynda laughed, though, her green eyes never did catch the humor with her voice.

Oscar looked to Ruby and she nodded with an encouraging smile. Maybe this was where their lives were turning next, and perhaps it was for the best.

* * *

BRK: Hey, guys here is the update and I apologize for any tears or possible triggers this chapter contained. It should be the last of the really deep and harsh things. Also starting on Wednesday is the long-awaited spin-off of the kids. So please keep an eye out for that this week as it will be opening with the first trailer for white and green. I'll see you there!

Remaining children and their name meanings:

Fen: Pink in Chinese  
Midori: Green in Japanese  
Daisy: A white flower with a yellow middle  
Sapphire: A precious gemstone typically blue in color


	13. Noises in the Night

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Three Years Later

Nora sat snuggled up by a window with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. As much as she loved winter weather, the winters in Anima were particularly brutal. Living in the mountains didn't make the weather any better either. Everything was calm and peaceful in the Ren household.

"Mommy! Midori wants to hear a story, Yuki won't tell her one!"

Until it wasn't.

Nora wasted no time getting up to pick up her little girl in her arms. Midori was as cute as a button with her dark hair like her fathers and big green eyes. If it wasn't for the face Nora carried her she wouldn't think they had no relation what so ever. Well, that and the fact she was a carbon copy of Nora at this point.

"Alright you little monsters," Nora said as she nuzzled her daughter causing the three-year-old to giggle. "What story do you want to hear?"

Midori concentrated very hard as she tried to figure out which story she wanted to listen to that night. It was adorable. She looked like Lie when she acted like that. Finally, her green eyes sparked back to life and Nora already knew she had made her decision.

"Let's ask Yuki what he wants to listen to!" Nora giggled again since she figured her daughter would say that. Despite her complaints, she loved her big brother and she knew Yuki (though lacking patience) loved his little sister dearly.

"Alright monster, let's go see what the prince wants to listen to."

"Rawr rawr!" Nora couldn't even, her daughter was just the cutest thing ever!

…

Yuki's story had been pretty predictable. He loved to hear the story of how Nora and Lie met as children. He always claimed to love hearing about the Grimm and the fights, but Nora wasn't blind to the way his lower lip quivered and he got doe-eyed at the romantic and mushy stuff. Midori was pretty indifferent to the story. She tended to fall asleep pretty soon after the story started.

At least that was what happened on a usual night. Tonight though, Midori had managed to stay up for the entirety of the story, and while Yuki was focused on the sweetness of the story Midori couldn't get the monsters out of her mind as she heard about the Nevermore attacking. It was enough to cause her to curl under the covers even if Yuki was sitting upright in excitement.

Once Nora finished telling her story she kissed the children's heads and tucked them into bed in their shared bedroom. She flicked off the lights and shut the door letting the children feel safe in secure. Well at least one of them. Yuki wasted no time in falling asleep, but Midori was quivering under her covers. The howling of beowolves off in the distance didn't make Midori feel much better.

After a particularly large howl, Midori went flying out from under the covers and slipped into bed with Yuki. Yuki groaned a little when the sudden impact of Midori clinging onto him caused him to stir from his sleep. Slowly, Yuki blinked open his red eyes and stared down at his little sister.

"Midori," Yuki groaned as he tried to push her off of him. "Go back to bed."

"Midori's scared," she sniffed—clinging tighter to Yuki in response to his shoving. "Wanna stay with Yuki."

Yuki huffed slightly after a few more minutes of trying to get his little sister off of him. It was apparent to the five-year-old there was no way she was letting go of him that easily. She whimpered and cuddled him closer and Yuki finally decided it was easier just to let her be then fighting anymore to get her in bed.

"Fine, but go to sleep," Yuki sighed before closing his eyes to go back to bed. Midori giggled a little bit before going back to bed, falling asleep much more peacefully this time.

…

"Nora," Lie said as he sat in bed with his wife as she began to put lotion on her hands for the night. "What story did you tell them tonight?"

"Just the one of how we met that Yuki likes so much," Nora said with a shrug and Lie bit his lower lip a little in response.

"I still don't know how he can stand a scary story like that," Lie explained as he eyed Nora carefully.

"I'm not really sure either. I know Midori got really into it this time too. Normally she falls asleep."

"What?" Before Nora could reply, Lie flew out of bed and went to go check on is children. While he knew he was probably overreacting it didn't stop him worrying. Midori, even at a young age was a very proud child and didn't like asking for help from her parents.

When Lie finally got to the children's room though, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. In one bed were Yuki and Midori as they hugged each other close, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Lie smiled softly before he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"They're fine," Nora said with a smile. "Yuki is a good big brother. It's why Midori doesn't ask much of us because she knows she can rely on him."

"You're right," Lie comforted as he hugged his wife tightly around the waist. Nora stretched up on her toes to kiss Lie's cheek before pulling him out of the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Of course, I am, we're amazing parents," Nora cooed as they began to move to the bedroom.

"Doesn't Midori still wet the bed though?"

"Ok, maybe we should move her back to her own bed."

"MOM! DAD!"

"Too late," the Ren's said in unison before they ran back to the bedroom. Not quite perfect but they were trying.

* * *

BRK: This is a little early since I have to get up early on Monday but still. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. Until next week, later gators!


	14. Always Together

RWBY: Ever After

* * *

"Just what comes after happily ever after?"

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Jaune took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He loved his children, he really did. He enjoyed the summer when he would sit on the couch with his family: little Daisy curled into her mother's side and reading children's books the Weiss held and flipped the pages at their youngest one while Daffodil was groaning as she lost to her father again in the fighting game they had been playing. It was peaceful even if Weiss was glaring at the two of them to keep their volume down to a minimum.

However, it wasn't summer anymore. Weiss had gone back to Beacon a few weeks ago to stay in the dorms with the other teachers (she had complained for weeks about having to stay in a room with Yang again) and that left Jaune home alone with the girls again. In short, spurts that were fine, the girls could avoid each other but the longer they were left to their own devices the more likely they were to collide with one another.

Jaune had realized they reached that climax when he had heard the shattering of a vase followed by the two girls screeching at one another. Jaune had stood to his feet and went running into the room to see what was wrong and make sure none of the girls were injured. After inspecting the girls for any kind of injury and seeing they were fine he began to feel the frustration and irritation set in.

"Now, would one of the two of you care to explain what happened?" Jaune asked as he did his best to give a fiercely disappointed stare.

"Daisy pushed me," Daffodil explained while pointing at Daisy.

"She stole my doll," Daisy retorted returning the childish pointing.

"She didn't want to play with me!"

"She's an idiot!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not, you are!"

Jaune knew he should have known better than to reason with toddlers. Honestly, Ren and Nora didn't have issues with Yuki and Midori and neither did Ruby and Oscar with Sapphire and Clementine. No instead he managed to get the two siblings that can't get along over anything.

"Enough," Jaune said in a voice that quickly made the two girls shut their mouths with an audible snap. "I've decided I don't care and you are both going to go to your rooms until I cool down enough to talk to you two about what you did wrong."

Like puppies, the girl's wen to their rooms with their heads down and pouts on their lips. Jaune hated seeing them like that but unfortunately, if he bowed down too much then they would never learn to love and respect one another. Jaune could feel himself eyeballing his scroll before he even realized what he was contemplating. He knew he needed to handle this himself, he was their parent too. Weiss shouldn't have to be involved when she was already having her hands full with seventeen to twenty-two-year-old adults. It was easy when the two girls couldn't even talk to one another.

Sighing in defeat Jaune finally grabbed his scroll and called his wife. It was around lunch time so hopefully, she was not teaching a class. The scroll rang once, twice, a third time and finally, there was an answer it felt like an angel herself had answered his prayers.

"This better be good Jaune I still have twelve papers to grade before three o'clock." Yep just like an angel.

"Sorry snow angel," Jaune said with a slight laugh as he could just hear Weiss rolling her eyes at his pet name for her. "The girls are fighting again and I just… don't know how to deal with this."

"You are asking me for advice? We weren't only children Jaune surely you are more qualified to figure this out then I am. I mean my brother and I hate each other and Winter and I were naturals together."

"That… is an excellent point."

"Honestly," Weiss said with her voice mixed somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. A special mixture that was reserved just for him. "Their kids they're going to fight. If you just make sure they eventually make-up and realized their family then you are good."

"Thanks, Weiss," Jaune said with a small smile. "I love you."

"Of course you do," Weiss stated. "Now go fix our family and let me work in peace." With that Weiss hung up making Jaune chuckle. Somethings never changed.

With his wife's words of encouragement, Jaune wandered up the steps ready to talk to his daughters. Jaune knew what he had to do. Knocking on the door to signal his entrance to the girl's room he saw a scene very similar to what he expected. The girls each faced away from one another with their heads still down in shame.

"Alright enough sulking you two," Jaune said and the two girls looked up and faced him. "Now do you two know what you did wrong."

The girls nodded their heads and Jaune sighed. He supposed they were young and going nuts about this wouldn't be helpful in the slightest. So instead of yelling at them about some ugly vase that he had bought from an antique shop because they needed a vase, he wanted to tease them an important lesson instead.

"Come here girls," Jaune said as he sat cross-legged on the floor or their shared bedroom. The girls quickly listed to their father with a smile forming on their faces. Daffodil's blonde hair bouncing and Daisy's white hair that matches her mother's swinging from her ponytail. They both moved to sit in their father's lap. Their eyes two different shades of blue and their likes and dislikes are completely different. But Jaune could see similarities too. Their mother's conviction and his gentleness.

"No matter what happens girls you two are family. And at the end of the day, you two are the only people you can count on. Don't ever forget you love each other," Jaune said with a smile and the girls looked to each other and smiled as well. Hugging before Jaune could even prompt them to kiss and make up.

Yeah, they would always be a pain but they will also always love each other, even if they fought like cats and dogs.

* * *

BRK: *comes out of the Voltron fandom coughing on smoke* Well that happened. Just so you know next week I start school so idk if I will be able to update as regularly I'll be able to let you know on tumblr so be sure to follow me on tumblr under the name bloodroseknight. Until next time, Later Gators!


End file.
